garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab
The WHATS IN THE BOX[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoAjp9kkr3o Collab] was an enormous collaboration centered around a RED Soldier opening a crate or box. There was a large amount of creative freedom, with the box being able to contain anything, and the Soldier being able to open it however he saw fit. The tone of the collab encouraged random, loud, and slapstick humor. The resulting torrent of submissions resulted in a two part video, combining for over an hour of collab entries. 134 animators participated in this collab. Participants This list is under development. All names in bold must have their channels visited to confirm correct spelling and notation of name, and all (unknown participant)s must be identified. * Doomsday Orange * Butane Boss * Notive19 * Phenomene * FamineSkull98 * Moonly Days * Augustin Nový * Harry Spotter * MrGroove * naughtysnake * DrHTowers * KewlKris * Simply Agent Agrimar * BandiPat * DatMadMoose * DatSimpleEngineer * Janfon01 * Wollem * Basilovenator * Hylander * Sir Robinson Van Krokenburg * WaailsCleanTrash * Payton Tate * The Tveit * LOLRipK (SuLt4n & Pegert) and Phenomene * Vaas Yanovich * Shadowluigi Thirtyseven * That Gray Cartoon Pony * TehRandomSangheili * Sailaser * Flipnote of the Dreams * AkenaTheDog * LOL Scorpion * Engisoupcan * Sir Oblivious * E7ajamy Gamer * SciFi Autist * Guy In The Hat * CocoBoomed * ethicsgm * Ashiro_ 0 * FullForceUral * (unknown participant, possibly "the comedian") 3:33 (part2) * (unknown participant, possibly "nopeNomals") 3:53 (part2) * Doctor Who Says Ni * ярослав бахмутов * Wieziesz * (unknown participant) 6:42 (part2) * Magic Krap * Van Guard * A Redundant Sofa * Slick 34 * ServantHalo (SerHalo) * TikTakFrog * Tricky Tricki * NotASealZebra * Burno * paperbag * NestieBots-Sama SFM Videos * Mittens * (unknown participant) 12:55 (part2) * Evatron * Uberman765 * 23BoyDanny * pen_BERRIES * Games with Warcraft * Darkdrome7 * Dr Igleh * SodaCan * Ceno0 (Balitsky Oleh also known as ceno0) * Ethan Pyro * Rocketman6100 * Morty Mint * Klush * (unknown participant, possibly "ThreeStar and Johnson") 19:17 (part2) * Dino the Shitking * Foppy Fintorp * Nitromachine2002 * Slippery SpapS * Obi Con Knowme * lizardWizard * Ultratomic * Fedora Kush * Zakbox30x * Aftox * Hoovy Tube * AmazingCanisLupis * vilobike * KitsuneJordan * Digital Wolf Animations * MrDudeooo * Legatus Robixus * (unknown participant) 27:12 (part2) * Hubert's Hub * Mr Lonk * Foster Productions * TF2 Shitposter * Monketron * (unknown participant) 30:01 (part2) * White Zekrom * Bacon Maken * Shenzhou * MegaGuyX * Audiochun * HAM Sandwich * TedwinKnockman66 * Firewolf * Tainted Pepsi * Sergeant Hastagazpacho * TheInvertedShadow * Hardi * Garry675 * RamboTheHedgie * Nyxie * HEUGH * Hyperdragon97 * Orange Projuicer * Jep * (unknown participant) 39.19 (part2) * HIMIK-MAN's * Benno950 * Sphvy * Actionwill65 - 神は死んだ * Bio Benny * ΛFOTRλ * Handsome Strafe * KolrabiVibes * Golden Budda * NielsScholten1 * Nrank * Dr. Blueling (Channel has been deleted) * NEO Category:Collaboration